Double-Bloods
by PJMBooks826
Summary: A long time ago when gods ruled the land their was another strong force known as double-bloods. They were born to two gods and were so powerful they had to be destroyed. Now three have returned and, with a quest, this, will be their biggest adventure yet!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note- This is a fan fiction written by three girls it is our first story so please review nicely!**

_Prologue_

_The door creaked open and a one-eyed hellhound stepped into the dark room. 'It's time he said gruffly. The girl sitting in the cell turned with her face in the shadow she stood up nervously ''I'm ready'' she said. It sounded like she was trying to assure herself._

_Three girls in three different cities woke up panting they had the exact same dream. Who was this girl and what would happen to her?_

**Sorry if that was confusing it will clear up. **

**Please Review!**

**DFTBA **


	2. Prophecy

3 double bloods are in this land

They must come together hand in hand

If they don't the gods will fall

Not short after the battle call

Lean and muscular sharp as a pin

Other was born under a great sin

Last's parents like it apart

But this journey takes heart


	3. Chapter 3 Skylar

Chapter 1: Skylar Jones

I learned that the gods of Olympus are real and sometimes they have children with each other called double bloods. We are pretty much like anyone else, with a few notable differences. I live in the only place safe for my kind, Camp Half Blood. I am Skylar Jones, I am a double blood, one of three existing, living as a half blood at Camp Half Blood learning how to fight off monsters.

My parents are Ares and Athena, but I tell everyone that my dad is Ares and my (fake) human mom died a week after I was born, and I have lived at Camp Half Blood ever since.

The only person that I know who knows about me being a half blood is the camp leader, Chiron. When I was only a few days old I was found by Chiron outside of the camp entrance, lying in an Ancient Greek blanket with a glove watch (a weapon that when I touch the top it will cover my hands with hard gloves to use as defense). On the back plate of the watch were the words "double blood" engraved into it and there was a note lying beside me reading...

Dear Chiron

Lying here is one of three existing double bloods. We named her Skylar Jones. Raise and train her here well. Don't tell anyone about her, and don't let us down. Good luck!

From Olympus

At least that is the story that Chiron told me. Well, it would make sense that I have been here that long because I am eleven and I hold the record for longest attending Camper.

Well, I have got to go, late night tomorrow because of Manhunt Friday. Not normal manhunt, ACTUAL manhunt.


	4. Chapter 4 Asidade

The hellhound's claw scraped against my face. The cut hurt a lot but I could feel the full moon behind my back giving me strength. I grab my necklace and yank it hard as usual I get four choices in my head sword, dagger, bow, and spear. I choose sword because I'm already engaged in battle or I would have chosen my trusty Bow. My favourite bronze sword landed in my hand. The hellhound tried to swipe me again but I rolled under the paw and slashed down its furry underbelly. Gold dust showers over me as my sword turns back in to a necklace shaped as a bow and arrow.

Now that the beast is taken care of, it's time for introductions. My name is Asidade Henson. I have strawberry blonde hair. Right now it's night so I have silver eyes that glow slightly very good for night hunts. If it was day my eyes would be sky blue. My parents are Artemis and Zeus. Now I know what your thinking doesn't that make me a god but no. I am a double blood there are very few in existence because most children of two gods are well gods. But not me. Who knows why but I'm mortal. Of course I am illegal twice. Artemis's child (illegal) Zeus's child (illegal).

Sweat pours down my freckled face as I walk back to my tent. I have lived in that tent since I ran away from the foster home when I was eight. I have never been to camp I spend my days on the run. I believe I get better training that way. Not because I'm afraid of being discovered if that's what I'm implying. As soon as I shut my eyes I'm fast asleep.

_Dream_

_I was in the god's throne room I could tell because there were 12 thrones in a u shaped each occupied by a 10 foot being I spotted my father Zeus, my mother Artemis, Athena, Ares, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hera, Dionysus, Demeter, and on a stool in the corner Hades. In the middle was a hippie mummy on a three legged stool. Suddenly green mist started to pour out of the mummy's mouth. She spoke like a snake would if they could talk "3 double bloods are in this land they must come together hand in hand if they don't the gods will fall not short after the battle call lean and muscular sharp as a pin another was born under a great sin the last's parents like it apart but put that aside this journey takes heart" she finished what I think is a prophecy and all the mist was sucked back in to the mummy's mouth. The gods started talking angrily. Zeus called for quiet. Everything went black._

_End of Dream_

My eyes opened to the blinding sun. I felt my eyes tingle as the colour changed from silver to blue. I checked my watch it was 8:00 I'd overslept. I got up and heard a distant roar I felt my neck to grab my necklace it wasn't there…


	5. Chapter 5 Lauren

**A/N: Hey you guys!**

**We have been gone for a while but now we are back and hope to update every month!**

**Okay there have been some really mean comments saying a child of two gods is a god we do realise this and we are just trying to make it exciting. Also we are trying to make much longer chapters as requested by KittyKat1230. On that note, Here's chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ if I did, I would not be on Fan Fiction**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Lauren**

Being a child of Athena, you are expected to be calm, wise and smart. I am none of those things. Especially, the first one. When I get mad it's like I am going to erupt my mother says I get it from my father, but there is one problem I have never even met my father. Yes I have grown up with my mother Athena, at her monument in New York. A safe haven from monsters and even gods, they have to be invited.

I bet you are wondering, if you haven't met any monsters what kind of demigod are you? Well, I have been training with famous warrior my mother chose herself. I pride myself on all of my fighting skills.

"Lauren it's time to leave," my mother Athena, called.

"I'm coming," I shouted.

Pushing my long, curly blond hair behind my ears I glanced in the mirror, seeing my sea green eyes staring back at me. I remember when I was a kid how puzzled I was when I saw all the other children of Athena with stormy grey eyes. My mother would always remind me that I was different and that was fine.

"We are leaving in five minutes," I heard my mother call.

That snapped me out of my trace. I grabbed my bag and dashed down the stairs. This was the day I would leave for camp Half-Blood. After pestering my mother for years she finally caved in.

"I can't believe I am letting you go on your own," my mother said with a worried look in her eye.

"Everything will be fine," I said.

I was a little nervous, but how hard could it be? I would walk for only twenty minutes before I arrived at camp. All my stuff was packed in a backpack I carried, and I would have my sword with me at all times.

As soon as a stepped outside I could feel the protection barrier wearing off. Starting with a light jog I set on along the road.

* * *

**A/N: So much for long chapters we will just update more often! **

**DFTBA**


	6. Chapter 6 Skylar

We own nothing

Manhunt is starting in 3 minutes and I'm talking with my team. I'm alliances with the rest of the Ares cabin. Clarisse La Rue is giving us a pep talk mostly just yelling at us about what she will do if we lose. The conch shell rang and I ran in to the forest. The first person a met was a Hephaestus kid I disarmed him and he was out of the game. I ran some more and a crossed a small lake, the lake was cold on my feet even though it's 35 degrees out. An Aphrodite girl walks by looking at herself in her sword. I silently curse you don't know how hard it is to get a mirror away from a self absorbed girl. My best bet is to scare her into dropping it. I cough she looks up drops her sword then catches it again in her hand. Next she smiles proudly at catching it then keeps walking. I ignore her and keep walking. I hear a stick snap behind me my ADHD kick in and I turn to find an Matt Ridge (my friend from Hermes) standing behind me attempting to sneak up and steal my sword. We engage in battle for several minutes until I finally I disarm him. He is on the ground my sword at his throat with me laughing at him when an ear splitting scream fills the woods. We both are off and running before we even begin to wonder what's going on. "What do you think it is?" I ask. "I dunno." Matt responds. "Sounds like someone got hurt." I say. " That's for sure" Matt answers. We make it to a clearing and automatically know what happened. A chimera is standing in the middle of the clearing with Abby Fant an Apollo girl trying to hold him off. I run to help but as soon as I'm with in ten feet of him he quickly turns and looks me straight in the eye ignoring Abby. The chimera growls and charges at me. I reach for my sword but the chimera'a tail hits my hand and I feel the poison flowing through my veins. The pain is so intense I drop my sword. The chimera runs into me and I fly back and hit my head on a tree and slump to the ground. My vision went black.


	7. Chapter 7 Asidade

**here is another one because we made you wait so long. **

**Disclaimer we own nothing**

I have to go to CAMP. OH MY GOD. Well I can't wander around with out a weapon now can I. What am I going to do? What if they find out I'm a double blood and if they don't what cabin will I go in both Zeus and Artemis are oathed not to have children. What am I going to do. I'm freaking out. -SNAP!- What was that. I turn around slowly and see a shadowy figure standing beside my tent. I squint to see the figure has goat legs. I let out a sigh of relief. Its just a satar. The saytar took a step closer "Sorry to startle you, but you're a half blood and you must come with me." He said. "Umm excuse me, but I don't have to do anything." I answered. "Just follow me." The satar replied rudely. "I don't know who you are and what you are talking about." I said "Also I have been taught not to run away with strangers." "You were also taught to come home at night" the satar said. "Good point" I said realizing I can't get out of this. "We should get going before it gets dark." The satar says obviously getting frustrated. "It's eight in the morning but fine, if I have to" I say. The satar is already walking away by the time I finish packing up my stuff. I run to catch up. " So what's your name?" I ask. "Tristan Harmper." He replies with a grunt " You?" "Asidade Henson." I answer. We didn't really talk the rest of the way to camp. I was fairly close I always stated with in five miles of it in case of an emergency where I have to run for cover. The camp half blood sign came in to view and my heart started to thump. At the base of the hill I'm pulled off the ground by a giant hand I struggle but it's too much the hand is squeezing me a little to hard I reach for my necklace only to remember it's not there. My visions blurry but I see a shimmer of gold before it goes completely dark.

**Thank for reading**

**DFTBA**


	8. Chapter 8

**here is a pov changing chapter. We hope you enjoy. **

**Asidade's POV**

~Dream~

I'm in a dark room barley able to make out any shapes. A second later a fire automatically starts. An evil laugh fills the air then a bloodcurdling scream the laugh gets harder. "What will you do with out your precious little messages." A voice says.

My dream shifts. I'm in the gods throne room but it's in ruins. A giant being like a god is in Zeus' throne. With red skin and black eyes he radiates dark power. He laughs and says "This is what I will do and there is nothing you can do to stop me. With another terrible laugh I see Manhattan in ruins as well. This just makes me mad to see my home is ruined. I yell in anger but this just makes the villain laugh harder. My vision goes black the laughing fades as I drift into a dream less sleep.

~End Of Dream~

**Skylar's POV**

I open my eyes slowly. The world is so blurry! What happened? Where am I? I am in a room lying in a bed with another girl on the other side of the room who seems sleep. I hear the door open. I ask in a frighten and dizzy way, " Whose there?" I can't lift my head to see the person, it hurts to bad. The person says, "it's just me." I recognize the deep but so

ft voice, it belongs to my friend Matt Ridge.

He walks to the side of my bed. I ask him, "what happened?" He explains to me what happened and I am in shock! How could it of even gotten into the camp. We have the barrier protecting us, only someone inside camp could let a monster in.

G

I start panic and the blood is rushing through me. Then I feel Matt's warm soft hands grasp mine. His warmth runs through my veins. He leans in **and** his lips lightly touch mine. He pulls up a chair beside me and we just stay there in silence until he says in a whisper, " I love you". I wait a couple of seconds and respond with, "I love you too". Then there is complete silence once again.

A couple of minutes later a lady comes in and says, "Skylar, you are free to leave". I check my watch (the one that I always where because it is my weapon watch with double blood on the back plate.) It says 2:45, just in time for sword practice at 3:00. I ask the lady if the girl beside me is free to go and she says yes. I notice the girl is starting to wake up so I invite her to sword practice

**Chiron's POV**

Chiron's POV

As the new demigods headed to their sword training a glanced at my watch nervously.

We had just sent out a satyr out to help a new demigod.

I knew that the gods latest prophecy was beginning, the new demigod had to be a double- blood.

The girls had just started to head up half-blood when I saw a satyr head up the the hill.

The new prophecy had begun.


	9. Authors Note

**Hello everyone. We have a very bad case of writers block for this story. We have not finished the chapter but we will post it next Friday. Our sincere apologies. **

**-PJMBooks826**

**Thanks for reading. Sorry again. **

**DFTBA**


	10. Chapter 10 Lauren

**Hi guys sorry we missed a week. We are a day late today too. I guess we just arnt very organized. We hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING!¡**

Half blood hill was in my sight when the first monster attacked. I hear a growl and with 7 years of training I instinctively turn to find a hellhound behind me. I slash and injure the dog. It turns into golden sand and flys away in the summer wind. I start to jog up the hill just in case there are more. I was right. Meters from the barrier I'm tackled to the ground by a second hellhound. I kill it as well. As I get up I see there is a whole pack of hellhounds surrounding me. I engage in battle with them when a saytar comes to my aid. After 15 minutes all the hounds are taken care of and 2 girls walk up the camp side of half blood hill. One has strawberry blond hair and electric blue eyes and the other has black hair and grey eyes. The grey eyed one talks first. "My name is Skylar and this is Asidade." She says. "My name is Lauren" I answer. "Nice to meet you Lauren." Asidade says. "Same goes for you." I reply. Skylar, Asidade, and I walk down half blood hill and into CAMP HALFBLOOD!

**Sorry for the length and the wait!**

**DFTBA**

**Shout out for anyone who tells us what DFTBA stands for.**


	11. Chapter 11 Skylar

Skylar Jones

After meeting Lauren, the three of us walked back to the middle of camp. Lauren told us about her mother Athena and her adventures with her. Unlike most half bloods she did not know who her mortal parent was. Lauren had grown up living with her mom in Olympus. She seemed very intelligent and there was something about her that I almost feel like I can connect to. Maybe it is the fact that we are both daughters of Athena. But she doesn't know about me being an Athena child so I will keep that to myself.

Once we are in the middle of camp a bunch of campers came over to welcome Lauren. Matt walks over and when we see each other and smile. He welcomes Lauren then says, "Chiron wants to see the three of you in his office". My smile faded, going to Chirons office is never good.

When we walk inside Chiron is at his desk sitting in his wheelchair doing some work. Asidade says to him, "you wanted to see us." Chiron looks up, "yes, Lauren, Asidade do you two mind sitting outside while I talk to Skylar". They nodded and left.

"Now Skylar you know that you are a double blood of Ares and Athena". I nodded. "Well there are known to be three written and those two out there are the others." I ask him "but Lauren told us that she was the daughter of Athena." He explains that often double bloods in the past have grown up knowing about only one or known of there parents. Also that I was brought to Camp Half Blood as a baby because my parents were not willing to protect and train me. To this day I still do not wish to meet my parents because they just abandoned me and the fact that Lauren was trained by Athena. Chiron asks for the others to come in.

He said, " girls how do I say this, well I have known almost all of Skylar's life that she was a double blood. I am sure you know what that is. Well, I believe that you to are as well." There is silence for a couple of seconds then Asidade says, " I know. I already knew that I am the daughter of Zeus and Artemis." Then Lauren says, "mom lied". Chiron explain how he thinks that Lauren's dad is Poseidon and then tells us that we have a prophecy that has been what for us for a long time.

Three double bloods are in this land,

They must come together hand in hand,

If they don't the gods will fall,

Not short after the battle call,

Lean and muscular, sharp as a pin,

Other born under a great sin,

Last's parents like it apart,

But this journey takes heart.

**Hi guys, here's the next chapter. We hope you like it as it is a bit longer than our other chapters! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12 Asidade

**Here is our new chapter we hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: we own nothing**

"Now" Chiron started "have any of you heard this prophecy before?"

" I have" I said

"When did you hear it?" Chiron asked

"In a dream" I answered "I was in the gods throne room and the oracle said it"

"Have any of you other strange dreams?" Chiron asked again

"I have" I said again

Chiron gave me a nod signalling me to keep going.

"Well…" I started "I was in a dark room barley able to make out any shapes. A second later a fire automatically starts. An evil laugh fills the air then a bloodcurdling scream the laugh gets harder. "What will you do with out your precious little messages." A voice says.

My dream changed I was in the gods throne room but it's in ruins. A giant being like a god is in Zeus' throne. With red skin and black eyes he radiates dark power. He laughs and says "This is what I will do and there is nothing you can do to stop me. With another terrible laugh I see Manhattan in ruins as well. This just makes me mad to see my home is ruined. I yell in anger but this just makes the villain laugh harder."

Chiron thinks for a moment then says " He has taken Iris."

"Who has taken Iris?" Lauren asks

"Demogoron" He answers gravely

Lauren and Skylar gasp but I must admit I'm a little lost.

"A quest must be made at once." Chiron says after a moment "You three will leave tomorrow at dawn. Asidade I understand you need a weapon."

"Yes, I do" I say

"Go meet Max he has been wanting to see you and if I am correct is waiting outside." Chiron says

I leave the room and Chiron was right there is a boy waiting outside.

"I take it your Max" I say

He nods.

" Chiron said you wanted to see me?" I say

"Ya I want too make sure you were ok." He answered

"Not to be rude but do I know you?" I say

"I'm the one that killed the Cyclopes" he replies.

"Thank you I owe you my life" I say

"My pleasure" he says with a goofy smile that makes me smile too.

"Well um I need to get a weapon and Chiron said you could show me the way" I say shyly.

"Of course follow me" he says

We walk out of the big house and off to get my new weapons for the time being until I get my necklace back.

**Thanks for reading **

**DFTBA**


	13. Chapter 13 Lauren

A/N: **So I feel like I haven't done Lauren's POV in a while. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own PJ **

**Lauren's POV**

After hearing the prophecy I realised how much my life had just changed. I now knew why I hadn't seen my father before, he was a GOD! I couldn't believe my mother had kept this from me for so long.

Asidade left the room to talk to a boy named Matt I was left with Skylar. I could easily see that she was nervous. We stood there quietly when she suddenly broke the silence "Let's go pack for the quest" said a little too quickly. She was hiding something from me I knew it. With a raised eyebrow we left the Big House together.

**1 hour later**

Finally we were off! Everyone was packed and we set off down Half-Blood Hill. It was silent for a few seconds before Skylar broke the silence "What should we do first" she asked. Asidade grumbled something she didn't look to happy with her substitute weapon.

"I don't think we have to wait much longer" I said nervously.

There was about twenty monsters coming down the street.

"Great just what we need is more monsters" she said angrily.

We all grabbed our weapons nervously. Being a child of a Athena I realised the three of us couldn't take all of these monsters on.

I glanced at my friends they all had the same expression on. We knew that we couldn't fight these monsters.

I glanced around we needed a distraction and quick. All that was around us, were people hustling and bustling trying to get4 to their specific location. No one even gave us a second look. I had to do something quick!

I felt a strange sensation in my gut. Water was everywhere coming out every sewer ten feet in front of us.

My friends quickly broke out of their surprised states and started to fight the monsters. Before we knew it all that remained of the monsters were piles of gold dust.

"Where did the come from" I asked pointing to the monsters.

"Looks like we are going to Hollywood" said Skylar picking up a ripped t-shirt that one of the monsters had been wearing. I looked over at it. In big black letters it read **Monster Donut, Hollywood, CA.**

"Let's go" I said.

**Woooohoooo CLIFFHANGER!**

**Thank you to all our readers! Please review! **

**-PJMBooks826**

**DFTBA**


	14. Chapter 14 Skylar

**HI! THIS CHAPTER IS IN SKYLARS POINT OF VEIW. WE HAVE CHANGED MATT'S DAD TO HERMES HE USED TO BE APOLLO. SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING!**

Ok, I have absolutely no idea how we are going to get to Hollywood. I don't know anything about travel in the world outside of Camp Half Blood. Also, it would help if my dad was Hermes because then he could help me out. Wait, Matt's dad is Hermes. I could ask him through Iris message where his dad's closest UPS is. Lauren and Asidade could not think of a better idea so we went with that. Chiron gave us about 200 drachma before we left. Lucky for us there was some water coming out of the sewers and it was a bright, sunny day so there was already a reflection of a rainbow in the water. I threw one of the drachmas into the water and said,"oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please except my offering." Then I thought of Matt Ridge. He pops up in the mist. It is very blury and breaking up. Iris is weak because of being in captivity. But, she must know we are trying to save her and she is sparing some of her last power with us. I would say we have less than a week before before all of her power runs out that is keeping her alive and she goes to Tartarus. When Matt notices it is me he says, "oh, hi sweetie. I am so glad you are ok! When I heard about you being a double blood I was like, wow. My girlfriend is going to save the world." Asidade and Lauren both coughed. Matt says, " oh and of course with a huge help from you two." Then Matt starts breaking up even more, so I say quickly," listen Matt, I need to know where your dad's closest UPS is." He asks where we are. I tell him that we are about one hour north away from the camp. He tells us that if we walk one more hour east we will make it to the UPS. After that I say,"thanks, love you." He is about to reply but the line goes dead and we are once again left in the real world alone with only one hope and clue.

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**DFTBA**


	15. Chapter 15 Asidade

**Here is Asidades chaper we hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING!**

Well that was awkward. Skylar said Matts dad was Hermes and he would help us get where we wanted to go. Well apparently Hermes runs a delivery company called UPS and we have to go east to find it. After we find Hermes we have to talk him in to helping us. If he does hopefully he will transport us to Hollywood or at least tell us how to get there. Then the real quest begins we have to somehow defeat Demogorgon. This is what I was told, Demgorgon is a terrifying deity of the underworld who was over thrown by Hades. Demogorgon was a very evil being and is obviously trying to get his power back. This cannot happen if Demogorgon gets control of the underworld earth will turn into a living tartarus. It seems like he is using Iris's power to make him stronger.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when a hellhound appears in front of us. Skylar goes right Lauren goes left and I go straight. It takes like 2 minutes to kill he monster but once we do three more appear. With one for each of us we split up. I slash and dodge the monster and get a feeling of dejavu from the day before i came to camp. I was slightly distracted and the hound ran in to me I taken by surprise scream and my sword flies out of my hand although to the blade finds its mark in the mutts eye and he turns to dust. I try to stand up but it sends a flaming pain through my whole body. I yelp. Lauren comes over and gives me a bit of ambrosia and I feel much better. I mumble my thanks and stand up. Skylar just finished off her monster and joins us. All three of us set off east again until we saw the UPS sign in the distance.

**Thanks for reading!**

**DFTBA**


	16. Chapter 16 Lauren

Disclaimer: we will own PJ when the leafs win the cup(jk to all the leaf fans out there)

Lauren's POV

We entered the UPS slowly and the door closed. I jumped a the sound. After all I had encountered this last few days if we met another monster it would not have surprised me.

I looked at the front desk to see it surprisingly empty. Let's look in the back asidade said, still annoyed for getting hurt in the last fight.

We entered the back room. There were rows and rows of boxes waiting to be delivered. Except there were no delivery workers.

"Let's spilt up and look for Hermes" said Skylar

We split up and started searching for him. It wasn't until thirty minutes in until we saw or more like heard anything.

First it sounded like something shuffling around. Then a box fell over. "Did you hear that" we all said at the same time.

We turned around to see a slim pepper-haired man with a sly smile.

"Ladies what do you think you're doing?" He asked. "Your Hermes" I said a little too excitedly. "We need your help" Skylar said, she filled in Hermes I what Matt had told her.

Since one of Hermes jobs is to guide deceased souls into the underworld he was one of the few gods on good terms with Hades.

Before I knew it he was giving us directions to the entrance to the Underworld.

DFTBA


	17. Chapter 17 Skylar

**Hi hope u like it.**

**Disclaimer: WE NO OWN**

Ok, so Hermes told us we had to go to Hades in the Underworld and the easiest way for us to get there is the Hollywood sign. On the way out of the UPS Hermes gave us 3 wing shoes (shoes with wings on them) and told us get up as high into the sky and go east till we hit L.A and the shoes will do the rest of the work.

Not wasting anytime we got the shoes on and soared into the air. It took a lot of practice for Lauren because her dad is Posedin and water in on the ground. Asidade was a natural, as her dad is Zeus. And for me, well I guess you could say I was ok at it.

I looked out in to the distance to not only see white clouds and a blue sky but a black dot far away coming at us. I asked Asidade and Lauren, "guys do you see that black dot out there," pointing to the dot. Lauren said, "Yah a bird maybe?" Asidade replied with, "no, it's to big. A plane?"

I said, "no, a plane is to big." But, as soon as it came closer I could make out the two wings and then I knew it was a Pegasus but not just any Pegasus it had this symbol •§• on it. I learned about it in Greek mythology at Camp Half Blood. I told Lauren and Asidade what the symbol ment. "It's the symbol of Demogoron." Then I changed my voice to a deeper tone. "He knows we are coming for him."

Thanks or reading

DFTBA


	18. Chapter 18 Asidade

**Hi y'all thanks for reading hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: WE WN NOTHING:(**

So that's kinda weird. A pegasus comes out f the sky with Demogorgon's symbol on it. The horse starts to charge I guess, through the air towards us but Lauren still struggling with her winged shoes closed her eyes the horse stopped and flew away.

WE kept flying through the air and we eventually made it to the Hollywood sign. But once we land I realize Skylar was right Demogorgon knows we are coming because there are like 20 monsters waiting for us. I pull out my sword and once again wish I had my necklace. The sword doesn't fit as perfect in my hand as the one that comes out of my necklace, but it works well enough. I start battling about 8 of the monsters. I've already killed five when I hear a blood curling scream. I look in the direction of the sound and I see Skylar crumpled on the ground. New found anger courses through my veins. Me and Lauren finish off the rest of the monsters in record time.

Lauren and I run to Skylar's side and realize the she hit her head and is unconscious. Lauren drips a few drops of nectar into Skylar's mouth and she groans and opens her eyes. Once Skylar is sitting I give her a piece of ambrosia. Skylar stands up a little shaky but she's ok. The three of us look around and Lauren asks the question thats going through all of our heads.

"How do we get into the underworld?" She asks "Where is the entrance?"

**Thanks for reading. Love you all.**

**DFTBA**


	19. Chapter 19 Lauren

Chapter 19

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back to the FanFic. We have had a lot of support with this story and we would just like to say thank you to all our readers!

Disclaimer:

we own nothing

We own nothing

We own nothing

We own nothing

That should cover us for the next few chapters! ; )

Lauren's POV

I can't believe it I said out loud. We had been looking for over an hour and we still hadn't found the entrance. I was convinced that just trying to find the entrance to the underworld was going to be the end of our quest. We had been looking for another half an hour before we spotted it. It was so obvious I was surprised we hadn't seen it before. It was right under the letter O cover by some long grass.

We made it! The gates to the Underworld. Together we entered the lobby. Music played softly on hidden speakers. The carpet and walls were steel gray. Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather, and every seat taken. Dead people are everywhere. "It's crowded" Asidade said. I knew they were dead people because when I look directly at any one of them, they are "transparent." We walked up to the security guard. He was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

It was Charon – the guy who ferries you across the River Styx to Hades central. I had recognized him from one of my mothers old stories. "The waiting list to get across the Styx is impossibly long" I said.

Skylar bribed Charon with lots of drachmas and promises to discuss a pay raise for Charon with Hades. Charon agrees to take us across the Styx on the next boat. We started out taking an elevator, but the elevator soon became a boat. We were standing on a wooden barge. Charon was poling us across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other, stranger things – plastic dolls, crushed carnations, soggy diplomas with gilt edges. The ceiling way above is covered with pointy stalactites. The shore is covered in green mist. It is scary in the Underworld, I thought.

When we reached the shore, I saw a black sand beach and a high wall stretching as far as the eye can see. "The entrance to the Underworld looked like a cross between airport security and the Jersey Turnpike" Asidade said with a giggle as if she had actually been there.

DFTBA!


	20. Chapter 20 Skylar

**Here is a new chapter we hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: WE NO OWN!:(**

Finally, this quest is actually getting somewhere! At first I thought we were completely doomed, you know with all this new double bloods stuff (well, for Lauren).

We walk through the large doors after getting off the boat, I hear a faint growl sort of sound and then a ear splitting bang. Right away I know what is making the sound, Ceberis, the 3 headed dog that guards Hades Realm. The dog walks towards us slowly. The 3 of us slowly get our weapons ready and then 3,2,1 we attack.

Lauren stabs Ceberis in the right shoulder and he lets out a howl. Asidade slices at his leg and he stumbles and falls to the ground. We make many more stabs and eventually Ceberis lays motionless on the ground. We run past him and open a large metal door on the other side of the room.

When we walk through another door and as soon as we get through the door all 3 of us are knocked to the ground by what looked like dead-living people wearing security suits. They said, "hand over your weapons." We did after a lot of screaming and a bit of fighting.

The dead people led us farther into the room to find a man sitting in a throne wearing all black. It must be Hades. One of the dead people said the Hades, "Sir, we caught these 3 demigods entering your realm. We took there weapons away. Here they are." The dead man handed the weapons to Hades. He examined them and then froze in what looked like shock then said in a quiet interested way. "Who does this belong to?" He was holding my watch. I said that it was mine. He said in the same tone as his last comment, "are you Skylar Jones?" I replied, "yes, but how to you know be?" He told me, "Skylar, I raised you the first 10 days of your life. Your parents thought you were to powerful because you were the first double blood and they did not know what to expect, so they decided to kill you. I saved you. Sort of a selfish way but, I was intrigued by your potential power and thought I could turn you to the darker side, my side. The other gods started to get mad at me because I was taking advantage of you and there was almost a war. So, I turned you in to Chiron and that was the end. But, now I have not just you but all 3 double bloods and you will help me destroyed Zeus and Olympus. Maddon take them to the dungeon." He commanded the dead man who brought us in here.

**DFTBA**


	21. Chapter 21 Asidade

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer we will own pjo when Apollo writes a good haiku**

**Asidade**

So we are stuck in a dungeon. This took n unexpected turn. The good news is that me Lauren and Skylar weren't separated. We started planning and right away I felt out of place. Skylar and Lauren are both daughters of Athena so both are super smart and natural strategists. Then there is me. Anyway we came up with a plan all we had to do was put it to action.

I used my power over air and increased the air pressure around the door to our cell. Finally the door began to crack until it eventually fell to the ground creating a loud noise but also an exit. Sadly the skeleton soldiers heard the sound and came after us. With great effort Lauren got the river Styx to come and take out most of the soldiers while me and Skylar took out the rest.

We made it out of the dungeon easily after this and into the throne room. Luckily it was empty. We got our weapons and left. Walking out of the underworld palace we see the Demogorgon sign burnt in to the side of a hill in the fields of Asphodel.

**Sorry** **it's** **short **

**DFTBA**


End file.
